


Oh Ransom My Dear

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, KNIVES OUT SPOILERS, RANSOM SPOILERS, Rough Sex, Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Ransom and his girl have some....fun.
Relationships: Ransom Thrombey/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	Oh Ransom My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE I WOULDN'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANTED THINGS TO BE SPOILED FOR YOU.

You knew what almost happened to him of course, he told you all about it. But now that, that horrible woman was in jail, you could breathe easier knowing Ransom was safe and the trust fund was right back where it should be. **  
**

Your man deserved the world, after all, he was a Thrombey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t remember asking for so much sass this morning.” He mumbles behind you, his lips trailing over your naked back and body, his naked body sliding against yours.

You scoff because honestly you didn’t feel like you were being sassy at all, just asking him what he was gonna do to you, “I wasn’t.”

A sharp slap to one of your ass cheeks makes you yelp because you didn’t know it was gonna be that kind of morning, but clearly you were wrong. Ransom was pretty much an asshole to everyone, even you sometimes and it seems this morning, was one such morning.

You hated yourself for liking it so much, but you did…..alot.

“How about shutup that pretty mouth for me.” He hisses before biting one of your ass cheeks, making you moan.

He licks over the bite mark before doing the same to the other cheek, you moan louder, “Always a slut for pain.”

“Not a slut.” You mumble under your breath.

“What did I say about sassing me little slut?” He says calmly and deeply.

You know that tone of voice, it’s one that frightens you, one that arouses you too, as fucked up as that is, he knows it too. Has used it on you more than once, he’s never hurt you per say, but there’s a darkness that lives in him, hidden behind smiles that don’t reach his eyes, fancy clothes and nice cars.

Were you fucked up for liking that darkness so much?

“I’m sorry sir.” You whisper, sounding submissive.

You know he likes that, loves it actually, “That’s better.”

He doesn’t waste time lining himself up and sliding into you from behind you, making sure his body presses you into the mattress below you, the red satin sheets on the bed only the finest of course. They do feel nice on your heated skin.

Your breast press into the bed as one of his hands grips the back of your neck and makes you stay as you are, as his other hand grips your hips and just….starts fucking you like he’s starved for it. His cock hitting your G spot right from the start making you wail and cry out his name into the sheets, your hands gripping the material tightly.

“If you rip my sheets, you’re going to be sorry.”

You whimper as he doesn’t let up, his cock hitting every single spot inside you and then some, his brutalness would almost be to much if his lips were not pressing small hungry kisses to your shoulders. The sound of skin slapping skin getting louder as he destroys you with his cock and….what a way to go it would be.

He starts grinding into you as he lowers his body fully onto you, his chest to your back, his lips leaving a trail from your shoulders and neck to your ear, “I have…killed to get what I want so much….and the only thing I have ever treasured more than money….is you.

You gasp not knowing how to respond to his words.

“I would kill for you.” He growls, his movements getting harder, sloppier.

His hand slides around to the front of your throat and grips, your eyes widen, but your core clenches around him, “The most beautiful thing in the world and mine, all mine.”

His last words are said on a near shout as he comes deep inside you as you follow along with him, he cages you in with his body, giving smaller thrust as he rides out his orgasm with you.

“Your mine.” He whispers roughly a few minutes later spooned up behind you, knowing it’s the closest you’ll get to _‘I love you.’_

“And your mine.” You whisper back, knowing it's true.

You're beautiful villain.


End file.
